Playboy cap Ayam
by Avykuro
Summary: kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berkelana mencari cinta demi mendapatkan belahan hatinya. namun perjuangannya itu juga disaingi oleh seorang rival sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri, seorang cowok yang diam-diam tapi menghanyutkan. fic laknat. CHAP 4 APDET.
1. Lover Boy

**Playboy cap Ayam**

_Avykuro and RavyTsuki __present_

-

Disclaimer © Akang Kishimoto

-

Terimakasih kepada segala bentuk novel dan teenlit yang kubaca, terutama karya Windhy Puspitadewi yang menginspirasiku untuk membuat fic super-puitis ini.

-

Oke dah. Ini fic kolab-ku dengan Aniki. Dia menjelaskan kepadaku seperti apa kelakuan seorang _playboy_ karena dia sendiri juga _playboy_. Jadi anggap saja cerita ini aku yang membuat, dan narasumbernya adalah kakakku yang berpen-nem _Ravy-Tsuki_.

**-**

**Pemain: **Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, femNaruto Uzumaki

(gender blending?!), Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, etc.

**Warning:**AU, OOC, gender blending, dramatisasi berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada sadisme disini, cocok dikonsumsi manusia berusia 11- 150 tahun.

**Rated:** T

-

**Summary: **kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berkelana mencari cinta demi mendapatkan belahan hatinya. namun perjuangannya itu juga disaingi oleh seorang rival sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri, seorang cowok yang diam-diam tapi menghanyutkan.

_

__________________

**Chapter 1:** Lover boy

_________________

_

_Women are made from the ribs of men,_

_Not from his head to top him,_

_Or from his feet to be stepped upon._

_But from his side to be close to him,_

_Beneath his arm to be protected by him,_

_Near his heart to be loved by him._

_(anonymous)_

**Normal**** Sight**

Sasuke membenarkan tali sepatunya sebelum ia benar-benar siap berangkat untuk pergi ke sekolah, sebuah SMA swasta bernama Konoha International High School. Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya yang jelita, dan menendang kakaknya yang menyebalkan bernama Itachi, si cowok ayam ini langsung kebut-kebutan ke sekolahnya dengan menunggangi motor Ninja biru.

-

-

"Kyaaa! Sasukeee...!" begitulah teriakan histeris yang selalu diterimanya setiap pagi, membuat dirinya semakin melambung. Teriakan terpesona dari para siswi sekolah yang terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Sasuke tetap sok _cool_ dan bergegas menuju ke kelas 2-1 dengan gaya _catwalk_-nya, sebelum telinganya panas mendengar teriakan yang menurutnya –sangatlah tidak bermutu—.

"Kyaaa! Gaaraaa...!" begitulah kiranya teriakan yang membuat Sasuke memanas. Teriakan para cewek yang ditujukan kepada rivalnya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita sedikitpun, baik yang masih balita maupun yang sudah jadi ani-ani.

Muncullah sesosok lelaki berambut merah cepak dari gerbang sekolah, berkulit putih dan berpostur tinggi yang wajahnya tidak kalah datar dengan Sasuke. Bedanya, kedataran wajahnya tidak dibuat-buat seperti Sasuke yang memang memanfaatkannya untuk menggaet hati para perawan sekolah. Sedari tadi matanya tidak terlepas dari buku setebal dosa yang dibacanya sejak berangkat ke sekolah. Perlahan langkahnya mendekat dan menjejeri tubuh Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Ra." Sapa Sasuke sportif dan menepuk pundak cowok merah yang masih serius membaca itu.

"Ohayou, Sas." Balas cowok bernama Gaara itu tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku segede gaban yang dibacanya.

"Kali ini lo baca apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hanya novel ringan, _the da Vinci Code_." Jawab Gaara enteng.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat rival plus sahabatnya itu, yang menganggap buku setebal begituan sebuah _'novel ringan.'_ Yah, tapi begitulah Gaara yang dikenalnya. Seorang cowok jenius sejak lahir yang tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan hidungnya untuk mencium buku. Andai saja Shikamaru yang pemalas itu belajar lebih keras sedikit, pasti dia mampu menggeser Gaara dari posisinya sebagai siswa paling berprestasi baik dari kelas 2-1 maupun seantero SMA KIHS.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya selalu mendapat peringkat kedua ataupun ketiga tergantung seberapa malasnya Shikamaru. Dan ia mensyukuri ketika Shikamaru jatuh tertidur ketika tes berlangsung, kerena itu berarti ia bisa mendapatkan posisi kedua di kelasnya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun usaha laknatnya untuk membuat Shikamaru tertidur dalam tes baik dengan cara menyuntikkan obat bius maupun meracuninya dengan obat tidur, rival berkepala nanas-nya itu bahkan bisa menulis dalam keadaan sedang beler. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban dunia.

"Heeei...! kalian...!" teriak sebuah suara cewek nan cempreng. Mendadak sepasang tangan merangkul pundak Gaara dan juga Sasuke, menarik mereka untuk segera memasuki kelas.

"A...apa-apaan sih, _dobe_?!" sergah Sasuke ketika ia diseret masuk ke dalam kelas. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan rangkulan seorang cewek berambut cepak pirang yang sedari tadi menariknya dari taman depan sekolah.

"Gaara, duduk disebelahku." Pinta cewek pirang bernama Naruto itu sambil menarik-narik tas _rip curl_ merah milik Gaara. Sang pemilik tas hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menuruti saja permintaan cewek berisik itu.

"_Dobe_! Kuulangi pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau menyeret-nyeret kami ke dalam kelas?!" gerutu Sasuke seraya menarik kerah Naruto.

"Aku menarik kalian supaya kalian cepat masuk ke kelas, karena sebentar lagi ada tes matematika..." jawab Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Lepaskan saja dia, Sas." Pinta Gaara masih dengan membaca buku tebalnya.

"Heh?! Tes Matematika?!" pekik Sasuke dan ia segera menarik tangannya dari kerah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Makanya aku ingin meminta kalian untuk mengajariku," Harapnya.

"Kenapa tidak minta diajar dia saja?!" Sasuke menodongkan telunjuknya ke seorang lelaki berambut nanas yang sedari tadi terlelap di bangku paling belakang. Naruto menggeleng. "Kalau aku membangunkan tidur sucinya, dia pasti akan membenciku seumur hidupnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara?" kali ini telunjuk Sasuke berubah arah dan menunjuk seorang siswa yang masih asyik berkutat dengan sebuah buku.

"Makanya aku duduk disebelahnya supaya ulangan nanti aku bisa mencontek." Protes Naruto yang langsung disusul sebuah lirikan tajam oleh Gaara. "Eh, a...aku tidak bermaksud kok..." kata Naruto tergagap.

"Bukankah selama ini kau memang selalu duduk sebangku dengannya?!" tanya Sasuke heran. Naruto hanya menggaruk jidatnya dan berkata, "Iya juga yah..."

"Yo, _what's up bro_?" seorang cowok sok _amrik_ muncul dan merangkul pudak Sasuke beserta Naruto. Setelah ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada kedua orang yang berwajah congek itu, ia bergegas ke meja Gaara dan bersiap merangkulnya sebelum sebuah buku super-tebal menghantam mukanya.

"Jangan coba-coba..." desis Gaara pelan.

"Ouch, iya, iya. Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini murid kelas ini berubah sensitif?!" kata cowok itu sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya, yang baru berciuman dengan buku.

"Ah, itu cuma perasaanmu saja, Kiba." Elak Naruto sambil balas memeluk cowok sok _amrik_ itu. Kiba hanya nyengir dan melemparkan tasnya persis ke kursi sebelah Sasuke.

"Siapa suruh kau sebangku denganku?!" protes Sasuke ketika tas Kiba mendarat di sebelahnya. Kiba dan Naruto hanya berbisik-bisik pelan dan tertawa sendiri. sepertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sebuah taktik, untuk menyontek teman sebangku masing-masing. Gaara dan Sasuke hanya berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

"Takkan kami biarkan kalian sedikitpun menyalin jawaban kami," ancam kedua orang itu kompak, disusul acara memajukan bibir dan cibiran yang dipelopori oleh Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, Shikamaru saja!" teriak duo berisik itu dan menyerbu Shikamaru yang sedang teler diatas bangkunya.

"Dasar." Desah Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan.

-

-

"Masukkan segala bentuk catatan diatas meja kalian dan jangan coba-coba mencontek!" seru seorang Guru berambut hitam panjang. Ya, Orochimaru.

"Aduuh... gimana ini?!" Naruto was-was dan keringat dingin berjatuhan dari dahinya. Kenapa disaat tes genting seperti ini malah guru itu yang jadi pengawasnya?!

Orochimaru adalah wali kelas 2-1 sendiri, yang terkenal dengan keberingasannya dalam mengajar. Juga seorang guru bejat yang menurut desas-desus sangat doyan sekali perawan muda, sehingga tidak ada seorang siswi pun yang berniat masuk ke kelas 2-1 kecuali Naruto seorang. Sehingga Naruto adalah siswi satu-satunya di kelas laknat ini. Namun karena kelakuan dan potongannya yang seperti laki-laki itu –meskipun tetap memakai rok karena itu adalah peraturan sekolah—, tidak ada satupun yang menganggapnya sebagai cewek tulen.

Gaara melempar pandangan iba pada perempuan disebelahnya yang sudah bergelimpangan air mata itu. _'Dasar, salah sendiri nggak belajar,'_ Batinnya prihatin.

Akhirnya soal ujian pun dibagikan juga oleh Orochimaru. Setelah menyeringai sedikit pada Naruto –dan ternyata gosip itu benar—, ia kembali ke bangkunya dan memperhatikan siswa satu-persatu, yang sepertinya sudah membanjiri seisi kelas dengan keringat dingin.

Tangan Naruto tampak bergetar ketika matanya menyusuri setiap jengkal bagian soal. _'Gila, ini ada... kalkulus... trigonometri.... bahkan aku saja tak tahu artinya...'_ batinnya pasrah. Naruto menoleh ke sebelahnya dan dilihatnya cowok berambut merah sedang asyik berkutat dengan kertas ujian.

'_Tidak ada pilihan lain...'_ bisiknya dalam hati. _'Maaf Gaara, aku harus mencontek dirimu.'_ Dan mata Naruto pun melancarkan aksi laknatnya, melirik kertas jawaban milik Gaara. Untuk sesaat Naruto dengan lancar menjalankan aksinya, sampai sepasang mata berwarna _emerald_ memandang sinis kelakuannya.

"Gaara... aku... aku tak bermaksud— " belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pemilik mata emerald itu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. "Kau ingin mencontek?" tanya pemilik mata itu.

"Iya, aku... aku..." kata Naruto tergagap. Tidak diduganya Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman ketika mengetahui dirinya mencontek.

"Kau boleh mencontek, asal acaklah jawabanmu supaya urutannya tidak sama denganku." Gaara meluncurkan kata-kata yang sebelumnya tidak pernah disangka Naruto. setelah bengong beberapa saat, Naruto melanjutkan kembali aksinya.

TEEET! TEEET!

Deringan bel menghentikan tangan para siswa yang sedang berkutat dengan lembar jawaban. Orochimaru berjalan ke depan kelas dan mengambil lembar jawaban satu-persatu dari meja siswa.

"Waktu sudah habis dan kumpulkan jawaban kalian." Ucapnya lantang. Beberapa siswa ada yang menghembuskan nafas lega namun ada pula yang merutuki dirinya karena merasa ada yang terlewatkan ketika menjawab soal. Naruto menggeserkan posisi duduknya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Gaara,

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Bisiknya.

"Kapanpun kau butuh." Balas Gaara. "Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk belajar lebih rajin." Pintanya.

"Dan kau harus berjanji padaku untuk mengajariku." Pinta Naruto balik sambil memamerkan seringainya. Dan ia langsung melesat ke meja Kiba meninggalkan Gaara yang kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Gila, nih soal susah banget!" pekik Kiba seraya memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, persis orang lagi frustasi. "Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Naruto?" tanyanya heran ketika melihat seorang cewek sedang senyum-senyum di sebelahnya.

"Kalau aku yakin pasti dapat nilai 7!" kata Naruto percaya diri.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin seperti itu, _Dobe_? Aku saja merasa hanya dapat nilai 6,5." Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Ia merutuki nasibnya karena semalam tidak belajar dan merutuki kakaknya karena semalam mengajaknya bermain _playstation_.

"Iya dong, 'kan Gaara tadi memberiku contekan." Jawab Naruto mantap. Kiba dan Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke seorang cowok di sebelah bangku mereka, yang masih asyik berkutat dengan buku.

"DASAR BASTARD!!" teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan. Sedangkan orang yang diteriaki sama sekali tidak peduli atau mungkin sekarang dia sedang cengengesan dibalik bukunya.

"Gila! Gue gak dicontekin!" seru Kiba dengan wajah makin frustasi. Sasuke juga seolah ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, namun sepertinya gengsi menghalanginya berbuat seperti itu.

"Shikamaru gimana?!" Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan berharap cowok nanas itu sedang tertidur pulas, karena jika tidak, pupus sudah harapannya sebagai pemegang nilai tertinggi kedua.

"Hai, ada apa?" sapa Shikamaru sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. JDERR!! Serasa ada sebuah petir bertegangan 10.000 volt menyambar kepala Sasuke.

"Ternyata... dia bangun..." ucapnya pasrah.

**-**

**-**

siang itu begitu terik dan terlihat tiga orang sedang berwajah masam kecuali seorang berambut merah dan seorang berambut nanas yang terlihat sedang mengeluarkan balon dari hidungnya. Mereka berlima janjian sepulang sekolah untuk bertemu di tempat ini dan bersama-sama pergi ke sebuah kafe terdekat untuk melepas penat.

**Sasuke's sight**

Aku sedang sebal dengan ujian yang diberikan Baka Orochimaru tadi. Juga seorang anak yang tidak tergugah hatinya untuk memberiku sekedar contekan, si baka Gaara.

"Woy Sas, jadi gak kita ke kafe?!" teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunananku.

"Sudah pasti jadi, _Dobe_. Masuklah ke mobil." Perintahku padanya. Dan kami berlima masuk ke sebuah mobil _nissan Terrano _milikku.

"Jalan Sas!" perintah Kiba seperti memberi pengarahan pada seorang supir bajaj.

"Enak banget lo nyuruh gue." Gerutuku seraya menyalakan mesin mobil, dan kami pun melesat ke jalan raya.

Ah, ya. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tinggal di tengah-tengah keluarga terpandang yang bisa dibilang termasuk kaum borjuis—kaya raya, karena ayahku adalah seorang direktur perusahaan mobil. Itulah yang membuat segala permintaanku terpenuhi. Namun aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua, karena yang kucari sekarang hanyalah seorang belahan hati yang akan menemaniku hingga akhir hayat. Makanya, aku sering memacari banyak perempuan untuk mencari _'the real one'_ itu. Dan teman-temanku menganggap aku sebagai _playboy_, padahal menurutku itu salah besar. Tapi tetap saja mereka memanggilku dengan julukan, '_playboy cap ayam_.'

Kenapa harus ayam? Bukan karena potongan rambutku atau bahkan postur tubuhku yang seperti ayam, tapi mereka bilang kelakuanku yang suka memacari dan mencampakkan wanita secara tiba-tiba itu mirip sekali dengan sikap ayam yang begitu pengecut. Sekali lagi, mereka salah besar! Perempuan yang kuputuskan hubungannya, sama sekali tidak keberatan dan tidak ada satupun yang menangis, dan aku tidak pernah menyakiti hati mereka.

"Sas, gue nyetel radio yah." Kiba menoel-noel pundakku dengan kasar.

"Terserah." Jawabku.

"Apa gue muter kaset aja yah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Terserah."

Cowok berisik satu ini namanya Kiba. Dia orang paling jayus di antara kami. tidak peduli kami menganggap dia jayus, garing, atau apalah, dia tetap saja berjayus ria. Sudah kubilang itu tidak lucu! Tapi terkadang kami tertawa juga mendengar ocehannya, dan Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik.

"Wah, ada kasetnya Julia Perez? Ternyata lo doyan begituan, yah." Kata Kiba dengan pose melongo dan aku segera menyambar kaset yang dipegangnya. Gengsi kan? Masak seorang Uchiha ketahuan maniak _dangdut_.

"Ah, nggak. Itu punya aniki." kataku membela diri. Gaara terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit, namun ia kembali berkutat dengan iPhone milik-nya. Fiuh, sepertinya dia sudah lupa kalau dulu aku maniak _dangdut_. Kalau ketahuan bisa berabe.

"Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Naruto disusul aksi tutup telinga oleh lainnya, ketika mobilku memasuki parkiran di sebuah mall. Memang kafe favorit kami berada di dalam mall itu.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan dan menyusuri setiap sudut mall, akhirnya kami berlima sampai juga di sebuah kafe lesehan yang lumayan ramai, didominasi oleh warna hitam dan krem. Dan kami memilih untuk duduk di pojokan, karena di situ adalah tempat yang leluasa untuk memandangi keseluruhan kafe, termasuk para cewek cantik. He...he...

Saat kami sudah mencari posisi yang enak masing-masing untuk duduk, terlihat banyak mata tertuju pada kami, terutama padaku dan pada Gaara. Bukannya Ge-er loh, tapi banyak orang yang mengatakan wajahku ini mirip _Kim ki Bum_ personel _super junior_, sedangkan Gaara mirip _Kim Joon_ yang ada di _BBF_ ntu. Dan banyak orang di sini yang menjadikan kami sebagai sasaran cuci mata. Yeah, lo bisa berburu cewek di sini, Sas!

"Kyaaa... kyaaa...!" sekelompok cewek cekikikan gak jelas disebelah meja kami. Mereka berbisik-bisik dan tertawa, dibuat-buat sekali. Sepertinya sih, mau mencari perhatian.

"Gak mulai beraksi, Sas?" tanya Gaara padaku sembari menodongkan telunjuknya ke kumpulan cewek super berisik itu.

"Ogah." Kataku seraya memalingkan muka ke arah Gaara. "Mereka itu masih SMA, gue males."

"Lo kan juga masih SMA." Kali ini Shikamaru yang membalas perkataanku.

"Iya, tapi mereka pacaran cuman buat seneng-seneng. Sedangkan gue itu serius, jadi lebih suka yang agak dewasa." Jawabku.

"Whew, jadi lo suka yang tante-tante dong." Kiba ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Sialan lo! Palingan mulai kelas 3 SMA ampe kuliahan, gak ampe tante-tante atau malah ani-ani." Sergahku sebal. "Gue gak doyan orang bersuami." Lanjutku.

"Kok aneh ya kalo kamu ngomong kayak gitu. Perasaan sendirinya suka gonta-ganti cewek tiap seminggu." Kata Naruto.

Aku terdiam. "Karena..."

"Sudahlah, Nar, masih untung dia gonta-ganti cewek," Kiba memotong pembicaraan kami. "Daripada gonta-ganti cowok."

"Jangan kuatir, Kib. Gue tetep setia kok ama lo." Kataku mesra sambil merangkul pundak Kiba layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kami berlima tertawa.

"Terus aku mau kau kemanain, Sas?" mendadak Gaara angkat bicara.

"Aduh, iya yah..." kataku sambil menepuk jidat.

-

-

"Nar, gue besok kagak masuk sekolah yah." Kataku di telepon setibanya di rumah.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Naruto cengok. "Dan kenapa mesti menelponku? Kan aku pelupa."

"Besok gue ada kencan, dan gue nelpon lo soalnya lo kan sekretaris, yang pegang absen, gimana sih?!" sambungku sambil menepuk jidat. Benar-benar lemot perempuan satu ini.

"Hee... iya juga yah. Tapi lo harus kasih imbalan." Kata Naruto.

"Beres. Lo mau selusin ramen juga gue turuti."

"Oke bos."

KLIK!

Walaupun Naruto sudah bilang "oke", entah kenapa aku masih tidak yakin. Sepertinya aku minta tolong pada orang yang salah. Apa aku harus telepon Gaara atau Shikamaru juga yah? Ah, biarlah. Percayakan saja pada nasib.

KRUYUUUK! Jah, kenapa di saat seperti ini perut malah berbunyi?!

"SAS! AYO MAKAN!" teriak seorang lelaki dari lantai bawah. Pasti itu si aniki.

"Loh, ayah dan ibu mana?" tanyaku pada Itachi, kakakku, ketika sudah tiba di ruang makan. "Belum pulang dari Amerika?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lhe, kan udah dibilangin kalo mereka pulangnya seminggu lagi." Jawab Itachi, disusul dengan anggukan kepalaku. "Jadi sekarang makan apa nih?" tanyaku sembari mengelus perut.

"Sup jamur ala Itachi!" teriak baka aniki penuh ke-Ooc-an. Glek! Makanan buatannya itu kan terkenal paling gak enak seantero jagat raya!

"Mana mbok Darmi?! Aku ogah makan buatanmu." Geruku.

"Si mbok lagi pulang kampung, tuh. Sudahlah, pasrah saja dan makanlah buatanku."

Tanpa perlu dikomando, tubuhku langsung melesat kabur ke garasi dan mengkebut sepeda ke warteg sebelah rumah. Makan buatan aniki?! _No way! _Bisa diare tuh.

"Bu, pecelnya satu porsi!"

___________

**TBC**

**__________**

Avy: Jah, gaje! gaje! *digetok readers* lagi-lagi SasuGaafemNaru. gimana nih, Rav? Dilanjutin kagak?

Ravy: Terserah. Gue gak ikut ngarang, gue kan cuma narasumber.

Avy: Hieeeh! *ngigit*

Ravy: *Kabur*

Bersediakah kalian-kalian review? Supaya cerita ini bisa berlanjut ke chapter-chapter berikutnya. Bagi yang merasa banyak ke-gaje-an di sini, silakan protes atau ngritik, tapi dilarang FLAME. Mau muji? Sangat boleh O.o

-

-

_Wanna review?_

-

-


	2. Why Must Her?

**Playboy cap Ayam**

_Avykuro and RavyTsuki __present_

-

Disclaimer © Akang Kishimoto

-

Ampun dah. Akhirnya chapter 2 berhasil diapdet dengan selamat. Selamet baca deh XDD

-

A/N: banyak yang bilang ini fic SasuGaa. Nggak! Nggak ada Seme-Uke-an di sini! Mungin lain kali yah bikin fic SasuGaa. -_-;

-

**Pemain: **Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, femNaruto Uzumaki

(gender bending?!), Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, etc.

**Warning:**AU, OOC, gender bending, dramatisasi berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada sadisme disini, cocok dikonsumsi manusia berusia 11- 150 tahun.

**Rated:** T

-

**Summary: **kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berkelana mencari cinta demi mendapatkan belahan hatinya. namun perjuangannya itu juga disaingi oleh seorang rival sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri, seorang cowok yang diam-diam tapi menghanyutkan.

_

__________________

**Chapter ****2:** Why Must Her?

_________________

_

_Apabila cinta memanggilmu, ikutilah dia,_

_Walau jalannya terjal berliku-liku._

_Dan apabila sayapnya merangkummu,_

_Pasrahlah serta menyerahlah,_

_Walau pedang tersembunyi di sela sayap itu melukaimu._

_(Sang nabi—Gibran)_

**Gaara's sight**

"Apa aku harus memaafkan pacarku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi orang itu sudah mengkhianatiku."

"Sepertinya kau salah menafsirkan pemberian maaf, seperti kebanyakan orang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Misal, orang pada umumnya mengira jika mereka tidak mau memaafkan ayah mereka dengan alasan ayah mereka kejam, itu adalah masalah ayah mereka. sebenarnya itu bukan masalah ayah mereka; itu masalah mereka! Kalau kita menolak memaafkan, kita sendiri yang menderita. Biasanya orang yang 'bersalah' tetap dengan gembira menjalani hidup sedangkan kita mengalami penderitaan batin begitu berat. Mengerti?"

"Ya lumayan, jadi kesimpulannya…"

"Kau harus bisa memaafkannya walau susah, jika tidak kau yang menderita."

"Kau benar. Ternyata aku mengambil keputusan tepat dengan menelponmu."

"Biasa saja."

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_, Gaara."

"_Douitashimashite_."

KLIK!

Fuh, selesai juga. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya orang meminta nasehat padaku. Pertama, aku melakukan analisis untuk mencari titik permasalahan, disusul memberi solusi. Kebanyakan solusi yang kuberikan berhasil dan banyak orang percaya yang kukatakan, padahal aku hanya mengungkapkan isi pikiranku. dan aku tidak sebijaksana yang mereka pikirkan, hanya saja aku mengalami pengalaman yang cukup banyak dan aku membaca apa yang tidak mereka baca. Apa istimewanya?

Meski hobiku kadang membaca buku yang tebal-tebal, tetapi aku masih tetap doyan membaca komik. Idolaku Masashi Kishimoto dan Tite Kubo. Fu..fu.. tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?

Dan aku juga tidak betah membaca buku puitis terlalu lama seperti _sayap-sayap patah_, karena kebanyakan berisi tentang cinta dan cinta. karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti akan hal itu, kecuali cinta pada keluargaku sendiri.

Tunggu, jangan pernah mengira aku ini seorang gay, karena aku juga doyan perempuan. Hanya saja aku tidak seberingas Sasuke dan tidak ada niatan untuk ikutan jadi _playboy_ nista seperti dia. Sebenarnya… ada satu rahasia yang hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu, aku sedang jatuh hati pada seorang cewek. Mau tahu? Oke deh. Huruf depannya "N", disusul huruf "A", diikuti huruf "R", lalu "U", lalu "T", dan diakhiri huruf "O". Yah, kalian benar. NARUTO. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan menyukai cewek berisik ini, tapi pastinya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku tidak bisa melepas pandangan darinya. Yah, sepertinya diriku memang sedang _love at the first sight,_ dan Naruto itu juga 'cinta pertamaku'. Heh. Apa aku terlambat untuk jatuh cinta?

Aku menyukainya karena dia berbeda dengan gadis lain. Padahal tubuhnya nggak langsing, nggak pintar, nggak feminim, atau apapun yang serba 'nggak'. hanya saja, sifatnya yang ceria itu dan wajahnya yang memang "manis" menarik perhatianku. Sifatnya yang kekanakan namun terkadang ucapannya yang begitu dewasa itu, membuatnya benar-benar manusiawi. Dan terakhir, mata biru indahnya yang selalu membuatku berdebar-debar setiap kali bertatapan dengannya.

Terkadang aku senang ketika dia menelponku atau bertemu denganku untuk sekedar curhat, sehingga aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Menurutnya aku seorang pemberi nasehat yang bagus, walau kenyataannya tidak seperti yang dipikirkan. Pernah terbesit di pikiranku untuk menyatakan perasaanku ketika dia tengah curhat denganku, namun pikiran setan itu kubuang jauh-jauh. Kalau memang sudah jodoh, cinta tak akan pergi jauh, kan? _Que sera sera, Whatever will be, will be_.

"Gaara!"

"Ya, nee."

"Bantu kakak pasang lampu."

Aku bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan memenuhi panggilan nee-san ku. Namun aku merasa ada yang aneh. Kupandangi setiap sudut rumah, suasananya begitu sepi dan hanya ada aku dan kakakku Temari di rumah.

"Kenapa rumah sepi sekali?" tanyaku heran.

"Kankurou ada urusan di kampusnya, Kaasan lagi PKK, terus Otosan masih di RS." Jawab Temari. Aku mengangguk-angguk, dan kupikir mungkin si Kankurou sedang ngecengin cewek dikampusnya. Mana pernah dia punya urusan penting?

Lalu Kaasan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam sebulan dia pergi PKK. Kaasan adalah orang yang cantik dan lembut, tapi terkadang juga cerewet. Hobinya ikut arisan, PKK, dan belanja. pekerjaan seorang wanita benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi aku menyukai masakan Kaasan melebihi kafe tempatku nongkrong besama keempat sahabatku, dan semua temanku mengakui kelihaiannya memasak.

_Last_, otousan. Dia selalu lembur dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk berada di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha, mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai dokter spesialis bedah. Ayah yang kelakuannya lebih datar dariku, tetapi sangat pengertian.

Ponselku mendadak bergetar dan memuntahkan sebagian lagu _black and white _milik Michael Jackson, dan sebuah nama tetera di layarnya,

'SI BERISIK no.1'

"Halo? Naruto?" aku mengangkat telpon dengan hati berbunga, mengingat aku baru saja memikirkannya tadi. Apa memang jodoh, ya?

"GAARA! AKU KERUMAHMU, SEKARANG!" pekik suara toa di seberang yang hampir membuat jantungku copot.

"Ada masalah apa kau?" tanyaku agak panik, "kebakaran?"

"Yeah..." Jawabnya yang langsung disusul sambaran petir di atas kepalaku. Rumahnya kebakaran?!

"…Otakku sedang terbakar, dan aku minta kau ke sini untuk memadamkannya dengan membantuku mengerjakan PR."

JDUG!

Batu nisan virtual sebesar satu ton menimpuk kepalaku. Jah, bilang saja kau ingin menyalin PR, Naruto. Pakai mendramatisir saja!

"Sekali-sekali kerjakanlah sendiri, atau ke rumah Shikamaru saja." Sekelebat jawaban terlintas keluar dari mulutku. Tunggu, kenapa aku menolak permintaannya?

"Yah… kenapa?!"

"Karena aku juga belum mengerjakan."

"Makanya, ayo belajar bersama. aku ke rumahmu sekarang!"

"Nanti kalau belajar denganmu kau malah membuat telingaku panas dengan ocehanmu."

"Hehe, tahu saja kalau aku ingin curhat."

"Dasar. Besok saja, di kafe langganan sepulang sekolah."

"Oke! Kutunggu!"

CEKLIK!

Benar-benar super berisik, serampangan. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting kami berdua sempat berbicara walau hanya sebentar. Sepertinya, malam ini aku bisa bermimpi indah.

-

-

**Normal Sight**

"Tidak saya terima."

"Lho, kenapa? Plot komik saya kan sudah bagus."

"Memang, tapi kurang objektif."

"Bagian mana?"

"Ini."

"Apa yang salah? Fantasi itu kan bagus."

"Ini terlalu kekanakan."

"Tapi menurut saya tidak, ini komik yang bagus dan hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti isinya."

"Kamu menghina saya?!"

"Tidak, pak. Tapi kalau bapak merasa, yah…"

"KELUAR KAMU!"

Naruto merasakan semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju padanya.

'_Cih! Mengaku sangat paham dalam dunia perkomikan tetapi tidak bisa menerima perbedaan dengan kepala dingin. Aku tidak menyesal keluar dari perkumpulan orang berkepala bebal seperti ini_.' batinnya.

Yang membuat Naruto sedih hanya satu, karena pendapatannya pasti akan berkurang karena biasanya komik buatannya dihargai cukup lumayan.

-

Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya untuk membolos, dan untung saja tidak ada ulangan mendadak. "Yang lainnya mana, yah?" gumam Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sudut sekolah.

Dilihatnya seorang cowok muncul dari gerbang depan dengan mengenakan aksesoris serba merah, dan seperti biasa sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Oi, Gaara!" Naruto melambaikan tangan tetapi Gaara tidak melihatnya dan otomatis tidak menanggapinya pula. Merasa lambaian tangannya seperti seonggok kacang goreng, Naruto berlari mendekati Gaara. "Ra!"

"Oh, hai, Naruto," jawabnya datar. '_menyebalkan_.' pikir Naruto.

"Buku apa lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke buku yang berada di tangan Gaara, yang sekali lagi tebalnya sebesar dosa.

"_King Solomon's mines_-nya H. Rider Haggard," Jawab Gaara singkat sambil terus membaca buku.

"Oooh," Kata Naruto cengok. "Yang lain ke mana?"

"Kiba pergi ke rumah Ino, dan Shikamaru sebentar lagi ke sini."

"Oh… kita mau ke kafe biasanya lagi?"

"Mungkin," jawab Gaara dan kali ini ia memalingkan mukanya dari buku untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Sebuah ketumbenan yang mengejutkan, mengingat dia tidak pernah bisa melepas isi buku dari pandangannya.

Hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Gaara berkata, "Yak! Selesai!"

"Hah? Sudah selesai? Memangnya kapan kamu mulai baca?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tadi malam," jawab Gaara sambil memasukkan buku segeda gaban itu ke tas merahnya. Glek! Naruto menelan ludahnya. Buku segede gini bisa selesai semalam?! '_setahun saja aku belum tentu selesai_.' Batin Naruto jujur.

"Oh ya, soal ditelepon kemarin, di kafe nanti aku akan mendengarkan semua masalahmu." kata Gaara tiba-tiba. "Gimana komikmu? Aku sudah dengar dari Kiba."

"Ditolak," jawab Naruto singkat. "Dan aku dipecat. Kurasa aku curhat denganmu di sini saja."

Gaara terdiam sesaat. "Boleh lihat komikmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam map dan menyodorkannya pada Gaara.

Gaara membaca dengan seksama, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah senyum-seyum sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya curiga.

"Bagus," jawab Gaara sambil menahan tawa. "Hmm, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu dipecat?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kata pemimpin redaksi komik fantasi seperti itu terlalu kekanakan. Padahal itu komik yang sangat bagus!" Kata Naruto berapi-api. Gaara meneruskan membaca komik buatan Naruto sampai selesai. Kemudian ia menepukkan lembaran komik itu ke jidat Naruto.

"Aku rasa kamu benar," kata Gaara. "Komik fantasi tidak selalu kekanakan."

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Tapi kalau kau yang membuatnya, jadi berasa kekanakan sekali." sambung Gaara diikuti aksi memajukan bibir oleh Naruto. Hening pun mendera beberapa saat di antara keduanya sampai akhirnya Gaara menepuk kembali kepala Naruto.

"Teruslah berkarya." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Untuk sementara Naruto melongo sebelum otaknya benar-benar mencerna perkataan Gaara.

"Makasih, Gaara!" pekiknya girang sembari merangkul cowok bermata emerald itu. Kontan wajah datar Gaara langsung berubah memerah namun akhirnya ia bisa menguasai air mukanya lagi.

"Jangan sembarangan memelukku," gumamnya.

"Ah! itu Shikamaru datang!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Sori, lama nunggu ya? Ayo langsung cabut ke kafe. Kiba ditinggal saja, masih banyak 'urusan'."

-

-

**Gaara's sight**

Sepulang dari kafe, aku langsung merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Gila! Capek sekali rasanya, apalagi berbuat hal-hal yang aneh dengan si Naruto. Tapi, tadi siang dia memelukku dan itu membuat hatiku makin senang.

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan omelan Temari dari bawah yang sepertinya sedang sebal dengan Kankurou. Dasar, masalah sepele saja mereka sudah bertengkar. Dan kurasa sekarang kakak perempuanku itu sedang mengejar dengan membabi-buta sambil melempari Kankurou dengan segala barang pecah belah, sedangkan kakak lelakiku itu mungkin malah berlarian tidak jelas sambil cengengesan. Berisik sekali, dan sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang. Yah, mungkin sekarang memang waktunya untuk rileks. Lebih baik aku mendengarkan kaset saja.

_Kelakuan si kucing garong, selalu mencari sasaran…_

Sebuah lagu yang langsung membuat diriku dan seisi kamar sweatdrop mendadak. Buru-buru kukeluarkan kaset dangdut laknat itu dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela, lalu kuganti dan kuputar lagu _Lucky_ milik Jason Mraz. Siapa sih yang iseng memasukkan lagu Kucing Garong? Dasar, pasti itu Kankurou. atau mungkin juga, si Sasuke. Dia kan doyan dangdut dan sering main kerumahku.

-

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby I'm trying_

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur dan menikmati musik yang mengalun, sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel you whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again…_

Sepertinya lagu ini akan menjadi favoritku untuk sementara ini, karena lagu ini paling tepat menggambarkan diriku yang sekarang: _jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri_. Apa aku terlalu melankolis? Tapi memang begitulah perasaanku saat ini, dan takkan ada yang bisa mengingkarinya.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again…_

"KRIIIING!!!" mendadak jam beker di sebelahku berbunyi dan merusak suasana. _Shit!_ Aku lupa kalau sore ini ada les yang harus kuhadiri. Segera kuseret tubuhku melesat ke kamar mandi, dan dengan cekatan tanganku menarik sebuah kaos putih dan celana pensil hitam panjang dari dalam lemari. Setelah selesai mandi, puas berdandan dan mengacak-acak rambut merahku, aku bergegas turun ke bawah dan berpamitan dengan kedua kakakku yang sudah kembali akur dan menonton televisi bersama seperti biasa. Aku tak habis pikir, kelakuan mereka berdua benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Neesan, Niisan, aku pergi les dulu," teriakku sambil bergegas menuju ke pintu depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Temari.

"Mmmpff…nyemm…" Kankurou menggumam dengan mulut penuh _popcorn_, dan sepertinya dia juga ingin menyampaikan hal yang sama seperti Temari.

Baru beberapa senti pintu depan kubuka, seorang lelaki berkepala nanas menyerbu masuk ke halaman rumahku, dan berlari menerjang ke arahku.

"TEMARIIII…!" teriaknya.

JEBRET! DUAGH!

"Ouch."

Karena shock secara refleks aku membanting daun pintu dan kudengar ada suara rintihan dari luar. Sepertinya bibir dan jidat orang yang berusaha menyerbu masuk tadi baru saja bertubrukan dengan pintu, dan rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Tapi… tunggu! aku mengenali suara orang itu.

"Duh! Siapa sih yang membanting pintu seenaknya!" umpat lelaki dibalik pintu sambil mengusap jidatnya dan juga bibirnya yang sudah berbentuk seperti gorengan mekar. Perlahan aku kembali membuka pintu depan dan memandangi lelaki di depanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sini, Shikamaru?!" tanyaku dingin. kulihat Shikamaru tengah berdiri seraya menggenggam sebuah mawar di tangan kanannya.

"Oh, a…aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Gaara." jawab Shikamaru penuh kebohongan. Ia menyembunyikan mawar yang dibawanya ke balik punggungnya. Dasar, memang pikirnya aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu dengan Temari?

"Nee-sanku sedang sibuk." kataku datar. Lelaki nanas itu hanya bisa nyengir. "Bukan, aku…" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah ngeles lagi."

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Yah, aku mengaku. Harusnya aku tahu tidak mungkin membohongi dirimu, dan aku memang ke sini untuk mengajak Temari berkencan. Tapi kenapa sih, kau tidak pernah merestuiku? Kita kan sahabat."

"Sahabat atau bukan, aku tidak akan merelakan kakakku pada seorang pemalas."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kubuktikan padamu kalau aku bukan seorang pemalas?"

"Ada satu cara…"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengalahkanku saat ulangan fisika, besok lusa."

___________

**TBC**

**__________**

Makin lama, makin gaje, makin aneh, makin nyebelin, makin abaaal…! *mukul keyboard*

Jangan lewatkan edisi chapter depan, dan kalau mau silakan tambahkan fic ini ke alert anda! *nyekek readers*

-

Bersediakah untuk review? Supaya cerita ini bisa berlanjut ke chapter-chapter berikutnya. Bagi yang merasa banyak ke-gaje-an di sini, silakan protes atau ngritik, tapi dilarang FLAME. Mau muji? Sangat boleh! O.o

-

_Review, minna!_

-


	3. Which One?

**Playboy cap Ayam**

_Avykuro and RavyTsuki __present_

-

Disclaimer © Akang Kishimoto

-

UARRGHH…! HIATUS kelamaan! Apdet pun kelamaan pula! _Gomen_! Ini saia kasih bonus, ficnya lebih panjang. Makasih yang sudah nge-alert atau bahkan nge-fave, _Arigatou Gozaimashu_!

-

**Pemain: **Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, femNaruto Uzumaki

(gender bending?!), Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, etc.

**Warning:**AU, OOC, gender bending, dramatisasi berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada sadisme disini, cocok dikonsumsi manusia berusia 11- 150 tahun.

**Rated:** T

-

**Summary: **kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berkelana mencari cinta demi mendapatkan belahan hatinya. namun perjuangannya itu juga disaingi oleh seorang rival sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri, seorang cowok yang diam-diam tapi menghanyutkan.

_

__________________

**Chapter ****3: **Which One?

_________________

_

_Pakaian menyembunyikan banyak keindahan,_

_Namun tidak mampu menutupi keburukan._

_Dan walaupun dalam bersandang_

_Engkau mencari kebebasan untuk melindungi diri,_

_Engkau mungkin akan mendapatkan _

_Belenggu ketopong serta rantai besi._

_(Sang nabi—Gibran)_

**January, 17**

-

-

**Sasuke's sight**

"Aduh…, sesak…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini, bajuku sesak."

"Terus kenapa lo pakai?"

"Ini karya terbaru lho!"

"Apa gak ada ukuran pas?"

"Ada sih, tapi biar keliatan kurus aku pakai tiga nomor lebih kecil."

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Sasuke honey,"

"Apa?!" tanggapku ketus.

"Aduh, kok ketus begituan, sih?" kata Karin dengan muka manja, membuatku muak. "Anterin Karin ke toilet, ya?"

"Lho, sepuluh menit yang lalu kan baru ke toilet? Dua puluh menit lalu juga. Masak setiap sepuluh menit lo ngacir ke toilet? Diare lo? Kebelet boker?"

"Bukan begitu, sekarang mau benerin bedak, sepuluh menit yang lalu benerin _eyeshadow_, dua puluh menit yang lalu benerin _lipstick_, tiga puluh menit yang lalu…"

"Sudah! Sudah! Cepetan ke toilet!"

Sigh. Apa semua wanita seperti ini, ya? Begitu mementingkan penampilan. Dua puluh cewek yang sudah kupacari sebelumnya juga tidak jauh beda dengan dia. Memang enak sih, punya pacar yang cantik dan langsing. Apalagi kalau banyak pria dan teman iri padaku, wow! Bangga sekali rasanya. Tapi para cewek yang tidak bisa lepas dari _make up_ dan selalu memperhatikan penampilannya a.k.a jaim, terkesan sangat egois. Padahal cewek yang kucari tidak saja hanya peduli padaku, tapi juga orang di sekitarku. Sayang, yang seperti itu langka sekali. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku itu, karena dapat dipastikan si Karin ini bukanlah orang yang kucari. Gagal total.

"Sas, udah selesai nih. Yuk jalan!"

Karin menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku mengelilingi Plaza Konoha. Dia memintaku membelikan baju, sepatu, aksesoris, dan lain-lain. Belangnya sudah kelihatan, cewek ini benar-benar matre.

"Honey, kalung ini bagus ya?"

Jiah! 'Honey' pala lo!

Aku mengangguk. "Mau?" sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangatlah tidak perlu, karena di jidat Karin sudah mengecap jelas kata-kata : "AKU MAU KALUNG INI."

"Boleh?" tanyanya manja. Jah! Apa aku bilang?

Aku mengangguk. Biar dia merasakan bahagia sejenak sebelum aku mencampakkannya. Sadiskah? Hohoho…

Setelah lelah putar-putar dan berbelanja—pengecualian untuk Karin, karena sampai sekarang matanya masih jelalatan di toko-toko, kami kembali ke mobil _Terrano_ kebanggaanku.

"Honey, besok mau gak nganterin Karin belanja lagi?" tanya Karin sesaat setelah mobil kujalankan.

"Nggak," jawabku singkat.

"Oh, kalau besoknya lagi?"

"Nggak."

"Kalau lusanya besok?"

"Nggak."

"Minggu depan?"

"Nggak."

"Tahun depan?"

"Nggak."

Karin terdiam. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu arah pembicaraanku.

"Honey, kamu jangan-jangan…" Ayo teruskan! Teruskan!

"Mau liburan ke luar negeri yah?"

GEDUBRAK!

"NGGAK!"

"Lha terus apa? Kok dari tadi 'nggak' mulu! Kamu juga nggak mau nganterin aku belanja lagi."

"Karena kita udah nggak cocok," jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"HAH?!" Karin berteriak. Dasar! Telingaku serasa mau pecah.

"Ke…kenapa, honey?" tanyanya lagi. "Ada yang salah denganku?"

"Nggak! Lo gak salah! Gue yang salah, gue gak pantes jadi cowok lo, lo terlalu baik buat gue." Bohong banget deh, hehehe.

"Te…terus…terus…"

Terus aja ampe lo nabrak, Rin! Dasar lemot!

"Anggep aja kita nggak ditakdirkan bersama, jadi anggep gue temen aja yah."

Karin menangis. Entah menangis karena kehilanganku atau kehilangan uangku, aku tak tahu dan aku tak mau tahu. Ugh, sebaiknya aku tidak melihatnya. Aku paling tidak tahan melihat perempuan menangis.

"Jangan nangis terus dong, kita mau sampe rumah lo nih."

Karin terus menangis. Oh dewa Janshin, maafkanlah kebiadaban diriku ini, karena membuat seorang wanita menangis lagi. tapi semua ini demi mencari belahan hatiku, jadi janganlah kau azab diriku.

-

-

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung membanting pintu kamar. Sebodo amat dengan orang rumah, ayah dan ibu kan masih di _amrik_. Dan yang ada palingan hanya baka aniki yang doyan merecoki adiknya.

"Sas! Ngapain sih lo pakek banting pintu segala?!" teriak Itachi begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tuh, kan?

"Suka-suka gue dong. Siapa gue, siapa lo." Balasku sebal. terdengar suara benturan dan sepertinya berasal dari Itachi yang melempar sebuah gayung mandi ke pintu kamarku. Dasar baka!

"BAKA OTOUTO!" teriaknya.

"BAKA ANIKI!" teriakku. Jah, malah perang tereak-tereak ini!

Peduli amat dengan si Itachi, aku baru ingat kalau besok ada ulangan fisika dan itu artinya—harus belajar. Gaara menelponku dan memberitahuku kalau besok ulangan dan pengawasnya si Baka Oro itu lagi. Cih! Tahu gini tadi aku nggak bakal bolos sekolah dan nggak bakalan ngajak si Karin kencan!

Aku berjalan gontai menuju meja belajar. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan itu berarti waktu belajar tinggal empat jam lagi sebelum aku tidur—aku biasa tidur jam sebelas. Sial! Tanggal berapa sih sekarang?!

Aku menelengkan kepalaku untuk melihat tanggalan yang tertempel di dinding. Tanggal tujuh belas Januari. Mendadak pandanganku terpusat pada sebuah angka tanggalan yang dilingkari spidol merah. Sembilan belas? Tunggu… itu artinya… lusa Gaara ulang tahun!

GEDUBRAK!

Tubuhku terjungkal dari kursi seketika. Secepat itu? Bahkan aku belum memilihkan kado untuknya. Apa ya? Apa kutraktir di kafe seperti biasa? ah, biasa sekali. Bagaimana kalau kuberi satu set VCD dangdut? leh, itu kan seleraku, bukan seleranya! Lalu kalau sekeranjang tomat? Heh, memangnya aku pedagang sayur, apa?! Huh! persetan dengan itu semua, sebaiknya aku belajar saja dulu.

-

-

**Shikamaru's sight**

Aku memperhatikan awan yang berarak lembut dari jendela kamarku. Haah…, begitu enaknya jadi awan, tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan apapun. Tantangan Gaara masih jelas melekat dan terngiang di pikiranku, membayangiku. Dasar, kenapa aku terlalu gegabah dan menanggapinya? Tapi kalau tidak begitu Temari tidak akan bisa menjadi milikku. Gaara memang terlalu protektif pada kakak perempuan yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Aku memutar-mutar pensil seenaknya dan menatapi buku cetak dihadapanku dengan wajah yang sangat tidak minat. Tapi aku berusaha membenamkan seluruh isi buku itu ke dalam kepala, dan terkadang aku berpikir untuk memakannya bulat-bulat. Hah, lupakan saja hal konyol itu, bukan membuat dirimu makin pintar tapi malah membuat perut diare. Makhluk yang kutahu bisa mencerna kertas hanyalah seekor rayap, bukan manusia.

Entah setan apa yang mempengaruhiku—atau bahkan malaikat yang membuatku menarik sebuah buku tebal berisi ilmu analisis teori dan penerapan dari sekian banyak tumpukan buku yang ada. Isinya benar-benar menyebalkan, dan tidak henti-hentinya membuat mulutku menguap dan hampir kemasukan lalat. Apa perlu kubaca buku yang lainnya saja? Ah, biarlah. Mungkin ini petunjuk dari Tuhan bahwa nanti yang diujikan berisi dari materi buku ini. yah, kuakui Gaara memang pintar, jenius sejak lahir. Di dunia ini ada dua tipe orang pintar, pintar memang sejak dia dilahirkan dan pintar karena tekun atau rajin. Dan temanku berambut merah itu termasuk tipe yang pertama, berarti jenius.

Heheh, tapi sejenius apapun dia, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kepintaranku. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada ibuku yang telah mencekokiku dengan berbagai macam sayuran sejak lahir, hingga otakku seencer ini. Bukannya sombong, loh. Tapi ini kenyataannya. Buktinya aku menjadi ketua kelas.

Heheheh, sombong lagi deh.

Jadi, lihatlah saja, Gaara! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!

-

-

**Normal sight **

Sementara Shikamaru berjuang keras dan mengikatkan hasduk di kepala nanasnya—hal yang sungguh sangat tidak biasa, Gaara malah tidur-tiduran di atas sofa dan memakan cemilan sebanyak yang mampu ditampung lambungnya. Sementara tangan kanannya mencomoti setoples nastar di atas meja ruang keluarga, tangan kirinya sibuk membolak-balik buku fisika yang baru dibelinya di toko buku siang tadi.

"Aduh!"

Lelaki berambut merah itu mendadak mengaduh dan melempar nastar dari tangannya, dan sesaat kemudian ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa lo?" seorang lelaki yang setahun lebih tua dari Gaara menepuk punggungnya. Kankurou.

"Gak tahu, mendadak kepalaku terasa pusing…" jawab Gaara sambil memijit pelipisnya. Kankurou meletakkan tangan kanannya ke atas dahi adiknya itu, dan mengukur suhunya.

"Panas, kepala lo panas…" katanya. "lo demam? Sebaiknya gak usah diforsir gitu deh belajarnya, istirahat sono." Perintahnya.

"Sekalian kalau perlu kamu nggak usah masuk sekolah, Ra." kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang menengahi dan mengacak rambut Gaara. "Nanti biar kubilangin ke kaasan buat bikin surat ijin…" tawarnya.

"Neesan, Niisan, nggak usah repot-repot. Besok aku sekolah, kok." Gaara membenahi buku-bukunya dan beranjak pergi ke lantai atas. "Terimakasih." Ia tersenyum tipis pada Temari dan Kankurou.

"Dasar keras kepala." Temari menggeleng, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Kankurou. "Otousan sama kaasan belum pulang?" tanyanya.

Kankurou menggeleng. Dan itu berarti belum. "Otousan masih mengoperasi pasiennya di RS, dan Kaasan mungkin masih belanja." Ucapnya.

"Fuaahh…" Temari menguap. "Tidur dulu, dek. Kamu nggak?"

"Nanti aja deh, gue mau ronda dulu." Kankurou bergegas ke kamarnya dan menyampirkan sehelai sarung di bahunya. Hobinya memang ngumpul-ngumpul di pos ronda dan ngopi-ngopian bersama tetangganya.

"Ya sudah, _konbanwa_!" teriak Temari dan ia segera mengunci pintu kamar.

-

-

"_Manusia harus terus belajar selama hidupnya,_

_Manusia akan senang jika menemukan hal baru._

_Kita belajar bukan untuk menjadi menteri, mendapat gelar dan sukses._

_Lalu, kenapa kita belajar?_

_Sebab itulah misi manusia"_

_(Master Keaton—Naoki Urusawa dan Hokusei Katsushika)_

-

-

Mentari pagi mulai menyusup dan menyinari seisi _Konoha_ _International High School_, atau biasa disingkat KHIS. Seorang lelaki berambut nanas muncul dari depan gerbang dan banyak mata memandangnya heran karena tidak biasanya melihat lelaki itu sepagi ini.

**Shikamaru's sight**

"FUA—AHH.." aku mengusap mataku yang berair karena masih mengantuk. Mungkin karena kemarin aku belajar semalam suntuk, tidak seperti biasanya. Menyebalkan, masih pagi buta saja banyak orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Ingin kumakan rupanya? Sepertinya mereka tidak senang melihatku berangkat sepagi ini, ya? Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Shika, sudah belajar?"

"Ah, kalau si Shika sih gak usah ditanya pasti nggak belajar."

"Enak aja! Gue belajar tauk!"

"Wow! Hebat! Setan apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?"

"Naruto, itu bukan setan, tapi malaikat."

"Terserah apa katamu, Gaara."

"Uwaaah… contekin gue yah, Shika!"

"Enak aja lo nyontek, belajar, kek!"

"Halah, banyak gaya lo Sas. Baru ranking tiga aja belagu."

"daripada lo Kib, ranking satu dari belakang aja bangga."

Yeah, ucapan-ucapan semacam inilah yang biasanya terdengar dari mulut kelima sahabatku menjelang ujian. Ada yang merayu minta contekan, seperti Kiba dan Naruto, ada yang sok menasehati seperti Sasuke, dan ada juga yang hemat suara seperti Gaara. Tapi yang paling membuat telingaku sakit adalah para duo berisik, si Kiba dan Naruto. Heran, dikasih makan apa mereka waktu sarapan? Pisang kali ya?

"Shika!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungku. "Ajarin aku dong!"

"Oh, kamu, Nar."

"Ajarin aku ya? _Please_…" pinta cewek Bengal itu dengan muka memelas.

"Kenapa nggak orang sebelahmu aja." kataku ngeles seraya memamerkan telunjuk ke arah Gaara yang lagi-lagi—asyik membaca. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya, Gaara pasti tidak mau diganggu si berisik Naruto saat ia serius membaca buku.

"Dia gak mau melepas hidungnya dari buku." Sahut Naruto seraya memonyongkan bibirnya lima centi. Tuh kan, benar?

Aku mengangguk. "Ya sudah, sini kuajari. Yang mana?"

"Semua!" serunya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"HAH?!"

"Habisnya aku nggak ngerti semuanya," keluh Naruto. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, namun kuturuti saja keinginannya. Naruto dan beberapa teman yang lain dengan seksama memperhatikan penjelasanku.

"Wah! Kau pintar sekali Shikamaru! Biarpun beler…" puji Naruto plus menghina setelah aku selesai menerangkan.

"Iya," Kiba ikut-ikut mengiyakan. "Aku yang bebal ini jadi lumayan mengerti loh."

"Mendokusai." Jawabku. Hehehe… sekali-kali enak juga ternyata dipuji-puji seperti ini. apalagi setelah mengingat semua usaha kerasku kemarin dalam belajar, kurasa aku berhak mendapatkannya. Rasa percaya diriku semakin meninggi dan aku yakin pasti aku yang akan memenangkan taruhan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, si guru bejat Orochimaru melangkah masuk. "MASUKKAN SEMUA BUKU KE DALAM TAS!" teriaknya lantang. Dan seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, si bejat Orochimaru ini mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto yang membuatku agak bergidik. Tapi heran, Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

Setelah selesai membagi kertas ujian dan kertas untuk jawaban, Orochimaru—mungkin kedengarannya kurang ajar, dengan suara yang lebih keras memperingatkan kami, "ORANG YANG KETAHUAN MENCONTEK DAN BERKELAKUAN MENCURIGAKAN DINYATAKAN TIDAK LULUS SEKETIKA ITU JUGA."

Semua anak di kelas menjadi semakin tegang mendengar peringatannya, mengingat Orochimaru itu walaupun bejat tetapi dia tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya, bahkan ia pernah menskors seorang anak selama sebulan hanya karena mencontek saat ulangan harian. fiuh…

"Kalian boleh mengerjakan mulai sekarang." Katanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Seperti biasa, aku membaca seluruh soal itu dengan seksama, meski rasa malasku belum sepenuhnya hilang. Semua soal dalam ujian itu benar-benar sulit! Gila! Ini kan gabungan analisis teori dengan penerapan?! Bisa dipastikan sebagian besar orang di sini tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan soal super-sulit ini. Hmmm, beruntung kemarin malam aku membaca buku yang tepat, Tuhan masih menyelamatkanku. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan tinggal menyalin teori yang ada di buku.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, udian diberhentikan. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kertas jawaban, Orochimaru meninggalkan ruangan dengan santainya.

"Huweee… tadi susah sekali!" teriak Naruto stress.

"Nggak, tadi itu nggak susah, tapi SYUSYAAAH SYEKALEEE…!!" komentar Kiba. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Fuuuh…," Sasuke mendesah. "Gue pasrah aja, soalnya kemaren dah belajar."

"Kalian gak tanya pendapatku?" tanyaku.

Mereka bertiga berpandangan dalam diam, kemudian menjawab serempak, "NGGAK!" dan kami berempat pun tertawa. Tunggu, berempat?

"Gaara mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Hah? Lho? Mana ya? Itu dia!" Kiba menunjuk Gaara yang sedang duduk telungkup di atas meja paling pojok. Kami berempat segera menghampirinya, cemas. Benar-benar tidak biasanya.

"Ra, woy, bangun!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gaara. "OH MY—kepalanya panas sekali!"

"Hn?" Gaara menjawab lemah dan sesaat kemudian…

BRUKH!

"Uwaaa…!!! Gaara pingsan!"

___________

**TBC**

**__________**

TIDAK?! KENUAPPA INI?! APA YANG TERJADI SAMA GAARA?! *ikutan noel-noel Gaara*

Jah, udah tambah banyak gak word-nya? Perasaan gak ada perubahan kuantitas deh dari chap-chap sebelomnya… *dicekek* yah gomenasai, deh. Author sedang WB ini. gomen juga ngapdet-nya kelamaan! *dicekek dobel* sedang enak-enaknya hiatus…eh, malah terngiang-ngiang fic ini yang blon kelar… =.=

Jangan lewatkan edisi chapter depan, dan kalau mau silakan tambahkan fic ini ke alert anda! *bales nyekek readers*

-

Bersediakah kalian untuk review? Supaya cerita ini bisa berlanjut ke chapter-chapter berikutnya. Bagi yang merasa banyak ke-gaje-an di sini, silakan protes atau ngritik, tapi dilarang FLAME. Mau muji? Sangat boleh! O.o

-

_Review, minna!_

-


	4. Falling in Love

**Playboy cap Ayam**

_Avykuro and RavyTsuki __present_

-

Disclaimer © Akang Kishimoto

-

AAAGH….!!! Hiatus kelamaan lagi! entah kenapa, fic saia yang judulnya LANGIT KETUJUH juga hiatus pula, padahal janjinya dah mau apdet pas deadline GaaNaru/NaruGaa days… HUAAAA…!!! *nangis buaya* oke bro, baca aja deh… makasih yang tetap mau review fic abal ini sampai ke chap 3 XDD

-

**Pemain: **Sasuke Uchiha, Sabaku no Gaara, femNaruto Uzumaki

(gender bending?!), Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, etc.

**Warning:**AU, OOC, gender bending, dramatisasi berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada sadisme disini, cocok dikonsumsi manusia berusia 11- 150 tahun.

**Rated:** T

-

**Summary: **kisah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berkelana mencari cinta demi mendapatkan belahan hatinya. namun perjuangannya itu juga disaingi oleh seorang rival sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri, seorang cowok yang diam-diam tapi menghanyutkan.

_

__________________

**Chapter ****4: **Falling in Love

_________________

_

_Jika cinta adalah kehidupan,  
maka kau adalah cahaya,  
yang memberikan warna dalam hari-hariku._

_jika cinta adalah pohon,  
maka kau adalah akarnya,  
yang menembus dalam merasuki relung hatiku,  
hingga cinta bisa tumbuh subur dalam hidupku._

_jika cinta adalah aku,  
maka kau adalah sukmaku,  
hingga aku tak bisa hidup tanpa hadirmu._

_(Anonymous)_

**Sasuke's sight**

Besoknya, Gaara benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah. Kata ibunya sewaktu aku telepon, dia memang sudah merasa agak pusing-pusing saat malam menjelang ujian. Mungkin karena dia terlalu memforsir tenaga dan pikirannya demi menghadapi ujian fisika. Walhasil, tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi. Padahal seingatku hari ini ada sesuatu yang penting, tapi aku lupa. Apa ya?

Hari ini juga, begitu sekolah usai, kami berempat sepakat untuk menjenguk Gaara dirumahnya. Bukanlah hal yang sulit mengingat hobiku yang sering main ke rumahnya, dan sering kali aku curhat dengannya. Gaara adalah seorang pendengar dan pemberi saran yang baik, dan aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai sahabat meski terkadang aku menganggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan yang harus dilampaui. Dan pastinya, dia mau berbaik hati meminjamkan radio-nya padaku untuk menyetel serenteng lagu dangdut. Psst, aku loh yang mengganti kasetnya dengan lagu _Kucing Garong _milik Trio Macan itu! Wkwkwk, jangan beritahu Gaara, ya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa ekspresinya saat mendengar lagu indah itu.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kamu dari tadi kucari kok nggak ada sih?" gerutunya.

"Lho, bukannya kita tadi udah janjian di tempat parkir?" tanyaku enteng.

"Oh, iya ya." Naruto menunjuk dahinya, "Kok aku bisa lupa ya?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala. Hah, dasar cewek ceroboh dan pelupa.

"Yang lainnya mana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ke minimarket terdekat, beli oleh-oleh buat Gaara."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Oooo…"

"Eh, gimana cewek yang kemarin-kemarin kau ajak ke Plaza Konoha?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. "Si kurus itu."

"Bukan si kurus, namanya Karin." Tanggapku kesal. "aku mengecungkan jempol kemudian membaliknya ke bawah, memasang pose cemen. "Yang pastinya bukan _'the real one'_."

"Kamu aneh sih, Teme." Ejeknya. "Sudah tahu nggak cocok sama cewek begituan, eh nggak tahunya semua cewek yang kau pacari masih tetap setipe dengan sebelumnya!"

"Dasar Dobe! Aneh mana sama orang yang punya nama Namikaze Naruto? Yang suka baca komik anak kecil?" balasku.

"Hei! Komik itu mendidik tahu!" jawab si Dobe tidak terima.

"Buktinya komikmu ditolak redaksi begitu." kataku dengan nada menguji. Naruto terdiam. Hee… mati gaya dia.

"Pokoknya komik itu bagus! Redaksinya yang bodoh!" tegasnya kemudian.

"Tetap saja kau aneh, Dobe." ejekku lagi, tak mau kalah.

"Kalau gitu kamu lebih aneh," balasnya. "Mana ada orang yang mau berteman sama orang aneh selain orang yang aneh?" Lalu dia tertawa.

Cih! Sial! Gantian aku yang mati gaya.

"Eeh, habis dari rumah Gaara kita mampir ke kafe biasa, gak?" tanya Naruto mendadak. "Aku lapar nih, pingin makan tiga porsi ramen." (*)

"HAH?! Dasar gembul! Banyak amat!" gerutuku. "Ntar kalo lo gak laku gara-gara gembrot gue gak mau tahu."

"Yang penting kan aku nggak kena busung lapar dan nggak kena berbagai macam penyakit, weeek…" balasnya sambil menarik satu kantong matanya ke bawah dan menjulurkan lidahnya secara bersamaan.

"Hah? Busung—apa itu?" tanyaku cengok.

"Busung lapar, penyakit yang diderita lantaran kurang makan, bisa juga cewek-cewek langsing yang kau pacari itu berpenyakit seperti itu, lhoo…" goda Naruto.

"Berarti salah cewek-cewek sendiri dong kalau mereka sampai kena busung lapar." Aku membuat kesimpulan. "Kan mereka sendiri yang melakukan aksi diet karena ingin kurus."

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar dan tidak sepenuhnya salah," kata Naruto sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau pikir para cewek berlomba untuk kurus itu karena siapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Itu semua gara-gara pandangan para lelaki yang mengatakan kurus itu berarti cantik," kata si Dobe berapi-api sambil dengan muka bodohnya mengacung-acungkan jari seperti sedang berdemo. "Dan seringkali, karena tuntutan cowok yang menginginkan pacarnya atau temannya kurus, seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku." Naruto menodongkan jarinya tepat ke arahku.

Glek! Aku menelan ludah. Memalukan! Untuk kesekian kalinya si bodoh ini membuatku mati gaya sekali lagi. Naruto masih meneruskan ocehannya dengan menyembur-nyembur dan berapi-api, hingga diriku tidak tega memotongnya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku menikmatinya dan terkadang geli melihatnya seperti ini. Dan tanpa kusadari, bibirku tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tetapi ucapannya barusan seperti tombak besi yang menusuk jantungku. Aku seperti disadarkan akan suatu hal yang penting, selama ini yang aku pedulikan hanyalah cewek yang menjadi kekasihku harus cantik dan kurus. Tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu penyakit apa yang membayangi mereka, juga tidak pernah memikirkan _inner beauty_ mereka.

Beberapa menit setelah si Naruto menghentikan orasinya, aku mendadak bertanya padanya, "Jujur saja, Dobe, melihat pandangan yang lo bilang tadi, pernah nggak terbesit di pikiran lo untuk punya tubuh kurus?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya tegas. "Aku kan perempuan normal, juga ingin dipuji cantik dan disanjung-sanjung. Akan tetapi jika aku bisa menerima diriku apa adanya, aku akan melihat keindahan dunia dalam bentuk lain. Kecantikan luar memang penting, tapi kecantikan dalamlah yang lebih penting."

Aku terperanjat mendengar jawabannya, tak kusangka dia bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara, Naruto memiliki sisi pesona lain yang dulu tidak pernah bisa kumengerti, namun kini aku mengerti. "Kok lo bisa berpikir seperti itu, sih?" tanyaku.

Dia menyeringai. "Aku kan bisa melihat lebih dalam dari yang terdalam."

"Kereeen…" pujiku. "Tahu darimana perkataan itu?"

"Komik Naruto," jawabnya seraya menyeringai makin lebar.

GUBRAK! Dasar! Kukira dari mana, bagaimanapun juga Naruto memang kekanakan. Menyesal aku memujinya. Tetapi kata-katanya itu membuatku berubah pikiran padanya. Dia adalah orang yang bisa mempengaruhi orang lain dengan kata-katanya, mengagumkan. Berbeda dengan semua cewek yang pernah kutemui, benar-benar manusiawi. Terkadang sifatnya kekanakan, namun terkadang ucapannya juga begitu dewasa. Tunggu, kenapa mendadak aku senyum-senyum sendiri lagi?

"Ah! itu Kiba dan Shikamaru!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang berjalan menuju mobil kami.

"Yuk, naik mobil duluan," ajak Naruto seraya menarik pergelangan tanganku. Tunggu! Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?

-

-

"Gimana cewek lo, Sas?" tanya Kiba sewaktu kami di mobil.

"Iya nih, nggak nyari yang baru, _playboy_?" sambung Naruto dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Dasar para manusia sinis," balasku. "Sekarang gue lagi ngejomblo, kagak punya cewek."

"APA?! NGGAK MUNGKIN…!" sembur duo berisik itu persis di depan telingaku.

"Dasar berisik! Biasa aja kali!"

"Karena bagi seorang Sasuke itu bukanlah hal yang biasa," kata Kiba tak percaya, dan itu membuatku semakin kesal.

"Huh, gak ada yang selevel sih," jawabku lagi, dan kali ini tidak memasang pose cemen karena keadaan tanganku yang masih menyetir.

"Trus yang selevel sama lo tuh yang kayak apa?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Yang sama-sama berdarah biru kayak gue, dong." Jawabku dengan nada sengak.

"Loh, darahmu biru toh?" tanya Naruto.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya dong, nenek moyang gue kan raja Malaysia."

Naruto dan Kiba yang menurutku sama bodohnya menatapku dengan tatapan kagum.

"Jangan sombong dulu, darah biru kan darah bentuk kehidupan yang paling rendah," celetuk Shikamaru diiringi tawa terbahak-bahak Naruto dan Kiba. Sial! Lelaki nanas itu benar-benar tak bisa dilawan.

Setelah kira-kira setengah jam, mobil yang kami tumpangi sudah memasuki kawasan perumahan tempat rumah Gaara berada. Mobil terus kujalankan sampai akhirnya kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan luas, dipenuhi dengan tanaman yang rimbun juga bunga-bungaan. Ini pasti kerjaan ibunya si Gaara, bu Karura.

"Uwaaah… ini rumahnya Gaara?" Naruto menatap takjub. "Tamannya bagus, ya?"

"Ada anjingnya gak?" solot Kiba dengan tatapan kampung. Jah—perasaan orang ini kemana-mana yang dicari anjing, harusnya tadi kuturunkan saja dia di pasar hewan.

"Sas, kamu dah beritahu Gaara kalau kita mau ke sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Udah, gue dah telpon mamanya tadi pagi." jawabku.

"Bukannya hari ini Gaara ulang tahun?" sambung Shikamaru mendadak sambil mengusap liurnya, baru bangun tidur rupanya. "Kita belum mencari kado, sebaiknya diberi apa?"

Aku terlonjak. Hal penting yang kulupakan… ternyata itu ultah temanku si Gaara. Gah, aku lupa membelikan kado untuknya. Aduh, apa yah?

"Lho? Sekarang tanggal berapa sih?" Naruto menggaruk kepala dan sesaat kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat tanggalan. "Ah, ya. Sekarang tanggal 19 Januari."

"Ntar kita ngerayakan di kafe biasa aja deh." Kiba menengahi dan menurutku itu ide yang bagus untuk saat ini, meski bagiku itu terlalu biasa. tapi apa boleh buat, aku bingung ingin memberi apa. Kondisi benar-benar kepepet.

"Ya sudah, ayo turun!" komando Naruto dan ia langsung membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, disusul kami bertiga. Kami berjalan menyusuri taman rumah dan tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu jati berdaun dua, Shikamaru dengan sigap memencet bel yang ada di depannya.

RRRRRRR…..

Mendadak ponsel yang kukantongi di saku celana bergetar. Aku merogoh kantong dengan sebelah tangan dan mengeluarkan sebuah hp Nokia N96 dan langsung menerima panggilan telepon itu, tanpa kulihat nama kontaknya terlebih dahulu karena aku terlalu malas.

"Ya, halo?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bicara…" kata seseorang di seberang, dengan suara khas seorang perempuan dan sepertinya sangat kukenal.

"Tunggu, Kau—"

**Gaara's sight**

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara ocehan Naruto. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin, karena si Naruto tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumahku dan dia bahkan tidak tahu alamatku. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja karena aku memang sangat merindukannya.

"Waaaa—" teriakku spontan begitu berbalik dan melihat keempat orang yang sangat familiar sudah berada di dalam kamarku. "Ka—kalian?" aku reflek segera melempar bantal ke seseorang bertato segitiga di depanku karena memasang seringai mencurigakan.

"Wah, sepertinya kita sudah membangunkannya," kata Naruto. "Maaf ya, Ra, aku berisik banget ya? Hehehe."

"Nggak sih, tapi tak kusangka kalian datang ke sini menjengukku."

"Yah, kita kan teman." kata Kiba sok dekat sambil memeluk bahuku, dan kini seringainya makin lebar. Jangan-jangan… dia marah karena kutimpuk bantal barusan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku, kemudian mengenggam tanganku. Wajahku seketika itu juga memerah. Hei, tunggu, apa yang dilakukannya?

"Kau masih sakit? Sakit apa sih?" tanyanya dan kini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, membuatku berpaling karena malu. Dasar, kupikir mau apa.

"Hn, cuma migrain biasa. tidur setengah hari bisa sembuh kok." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu cepat lepas piyama lo dan cepet ganti baju sono." Perintah Sasuke seenaknya seraya mendorong jidatku dengan telunjuk. Dasar kurang ajar, bisa tidak sih dia menghormati orang yang lebih tua setengah tahun darinya?!

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukannya hari ini kau ulang tahun? Selamat yah." Shikamaru menjawab hal yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan pertanyaanku, dan dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Aku terlonjak dan seketika melirik tanggalan di atas meja belajar, tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan Shikamaru. Jahat, ya?

"Lho? Aku ulang tahun?" tanyaku cengok dengan suara lirih.

"Ha? Kau ini gimana sih…" Kiba membekap mukaku dengan bantal sambil memasang muka gemas, dan rupanya ingin membalaskan dendamnya yang tadi. "Ulang tahun sendiri bisa lupa?!" tanyanya balik.

"Ya sudah, makanya cepat ganti baju sana, kita ke kafe biasa, gue yang nraktir!" kata Sasuke sambil melepas bekapan bantal dari wajahku. Keempat orang itu keluar dari kamar dan memberiku privasi untuk berganti baju. Aku melihat Shikamaru yang clingak-clinguk tidak jelas dan sepertinya dia berharap kakak perempuanku keluar kamar dan menghambur memeluk dirinya, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Yuk," Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto, "Kami keluar dulu, Ra."

Aku mengangguk. Aku mempersilahkan mereka berempat untuk menunggu sementara di ruang keluarga, persis di seberang kamarku. Tetapi aku melihat pemandangan yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat. Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto dan sesekali melemparkan tatapan penuh arti ke arah Naruto. ada apa ini? apakah kepala Sasuke baru saja membentur tembok atau mungkin dia terjungkir dari tangga hingga kepalanya pun ikut terjungkir? Apakah dia… ah, tidak mungkin, Naruto sama sekali bukanlah tipe yang disukai Sasuke. Ketakutanku itu sama sekali tidak beralasan, dan aku menendang pikiran sintingku jauh-jauh.

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah lemari berdaun pintu dua di sudut kamar. Kubuka pintu lemari dan kucari-cari baju yang pas, dan kupikir sebuah celana tiga-perempat dengan sebuah kaos oblong berwarna merah darah sangat cocok dipakai untuk saat santai seperti ini. tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera berganti baju dan tidak memakan lebih dari lima menit.

-

-

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di sudut lapangan parkir karena di sore hari seperti ini, mall bernama Konoha Plaza sangat penuh dan terpaksa harus mendapat tempat di pinggir. Kami berlima berjalan masuk menuju KP dan bergegas mencari arah terdekat untuk sampai ke kafe tujuan. Tak kusangka, para sahabatku lebih mengingat hari ulang tahunku dibandingkan diriku sendiri, dan itu membuatku sangat senang memiliki teman sepeduli mereka.

Baru saja aku hendak mengikuti langkah Kiba yang telah masuk ke dalam kafe, Sasuke mendekat dan berbisik padaku. "Tadi gue dapat telepon dari seseorang yang ingin ketemu sama lo," ujarnya. "Gue nggak tahu lo setuju atau nggak gue bawa dia ke sini, tapi dia maksa." Lanjutnya lebih pelan. Aku sedikit heran dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Memangnya siapa, Sas?" balasku lirih. Sasuke memamerkan telunjuknya pada seorang perempuan yang bersandar di pilar yang bersebelahan dengan meja favorit kami. Mataku terbelalak.

Perempuan itu mengenakan _tanktop_ putih susu yang dibalut dengan _cardigan_ berwarna merah muda, dan mengenakan miniskirt yang berwarna merah muda pula. Di bagian paling bawah tubuhnya atau bisa dikatakan kakinya, dia mengenakan sepasang sepatu gladiator dan warnanya—jangan ditanya, merah muda juga. Terlihat beberapa lelaki semuranku yang sedang kumpul di dalam kafe bersiul pada perempuan itu karena memang penampilannya yang 'wah' dan wajahnya yang memang tergolong cantik.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia ke sini, Sas?" tanyaku seraya berjengit.

___________

**TBC**

**__________**

HEAAAAAH….!!! *Nyobek naskah playboy cap ayam dan dimakan bulat-bulat* KENAPA CHAPTER INI ISINYA LEBIH DIKIT DARI SEBELUMNYA?! UDAH GITU KENAPA DIPUTUS TANPA NYEBUTIN NAMA CEWEK YANG NONGOL DI SINI BARUSAN?!!! *matiin

capslock*

Hueeeh, semua pasti udah tau cewek itu, kan? Siapa lagi kalo bukan… -piiip- yasud, makin lama makin gaje. Review anda sangat berarti dan menjadi pelita bagi saya *digaplok Ravy* eh—kami.

(*) Anu, sebenarnya mau ditulis jadi 'empat porsi ramen', tapi kok rasanya jadi sama kayak salah satu pen-nemnya tante Dani, ya? Gak enak…

Jangan lewatkan edisi chapter depan, dan kalau mau silakan tambahkan fic ini ke alert anda! *nyokot readers*

-

Bersediakah kalian untuk review? Supaya cerita ini bisa berlanjut ke chapter-chapter berikutnya. Bagi yang merasa banyak ke-gaje-an di sini, silakan protes atau ngritik, tapi dilarang FLAME. Mau muji? Sangat boleh! O.o


End file.
